<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Seen That Kind of View by bythelightofthenight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435755">Never Seen That Kind of View</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight'>bythelightofthenight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Everyone's just under 30, First Meetings, First Time, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eddie, this is Richie. He's Stan’s friend, you know?”</p><p>“Wait, <i>I'm</i> Stan’s friend, Richie? He's supposed to be Richie’s friend, Stan!”</p><p>“I've met Stan and not you”, Eddie said.</p><p>Richie only seemed to notice him then, his dark eyes behind his glasses doing a clear double take over his body. Eddie instinctively crossed his arms over his chest. “I've got to apologize for that. You should definitely meet me before Stan.”</p><p>He could feel his brows rise while Bill rolled his eyes. “I think I'm good.”</p><p>— Freshly out Eddie meets a friend of what seems to be all of his friends, and takes some (gay) steps</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Seen That Kind of View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a spur of the moment post that i was never supposed to make. this particular doc has existed for years but through time it's been altered twice to a different pair n now i want it out. its origin is in the pilot of the show 'please like me' but just the frames are left now. </p><p>ive never nor will i ever actually consume anything written by king n i refuse to watch (homophobic) horror movies so this is purely the product of unwillingly witnessing fan content post ch2, getting sucked into the verse, and now coping in 2020 by escapism! </p><p>cw: in the middle of hooking up, eddie panics a bit. richie pulls away right away n they talk before continuing in agreement.<br/>slight homophobia mentions in the beginning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long summer for Eddie. </p><p>In April he'd let the warmth creeping towards summer find home in his chest, making it easier to breathe after he told his girlfriend of nearly two years that he's gay. It wasn't fair to expect Myra to take it well but he was positively surprised. That was, until she told him it didn't have to change their relationship. Nonetheless by the end of spring they were broken up for good. </p><p>Things were finally turning around for him. After sleeping on Mike’s couch as long as his conscience could take it, Eddie had secured an apartment that met his many criteria. He didn't need to know how Bev found the place. He was already lucky enough to have her as a roommate instead of a stranger. They moved in in August. </p><p>Having a space of his own was already doing wonders for his psyche. His college roommates had been pacticulary nosey. Myra wanted them to share <i>everything</i>. His mother had disabled the lock on his door since he was nine. </p><p>Bev knocked every time. Even when the door was open, she rapped her knuckles against the frame to announce herself. She had her own reasons to not like being watched. </p><p>Still, in a very Bev way, she wanted to share their space with several people at once, in the form of a housewarming party. </p><p>“They won't go into <i>your</i> room, Eddie”, she said patiently. “We'll make it off-limits. I'll make a sign and everything.” </p><p>He did like making her happy. She knew she'd won before he even said anything, squeezing his arm with a blinding grin. </p><p>So he found himself taping a glittery ‘KEEP OUT’ sign to his door as the first people were trickling in. Ben had shown up first thing in the morning, but he'd stepped out to pick Bill up from the train station. They got in after a loud group of Bev’s fashion friends had arrived and made themselves at home in their living room. Eddie only knew one of them, Kay, but she was also Bev’s favorite and he didn't stand a chance. </p><p>He happily stuck to Bill’s side, like he did when they were just kids, joining conversations where he saw fit. There were guys Bev had told him about. Eddie kept drinking the punch Ben had made and tried to figure out how to feel less awkward talking to them. </p><p>It wasn't like he was wearing a name tag proclaiming himself a freshly out homo but it must've been obvious enough. He didn't know if he <i>looked</i> gayer. There'd always been color in his wardrobe – what mattered was that he dressed appropriately. It was a party. He was wearing dark jeans and a less formal dress shirt he knew made his chest look good. His hair was free of product nowadays, allowing it to curl lightly. </p><p>Maybe he was more relaxed now. Not that coming out cured childhood trauma. But he was more at peace with himself. It probably showed one way or another. </p><p>Bill’s voice shook him out of his thoughts. “Oh hey, Richie’s here.”</p><p>“Who?” he asked but Bill was already walking away. </p><p>The man his friend approached was noticeably taller than him – maybe even taller than Mike. It could've just been the added height of the curls atop of his head. He'd have to compare when Mike finally got there. </p><p>“Billiam! You're back!”</p><p>Bill accepted the other man’s hug. “Hey, Rich. Don't get your hopes up. Just visiting.”</p><p>“And you didn't tell me”, the man's voice rose into an unflattering nasally falsetto before dropping down to a deadpan, “you dick.”</p><p>“I knew you'd be here, jackass.” Bill glanced back at Eddie. “Eddie, this is Richie. He's Stan’s friend, you know?”</p><p>“Wait, <i>I'm</i> Stan’s friend, Richie? He's supposed to be Richie’s friend, Stan!”</p><p>“I've met Stan and not you”, Eddie said.</p><p>Richie only seemed to notice him then, his dark eyes behind his glasses doing a clear double take over his body. Eddie instinctively crossed his arms over his chest. “I've got to apologize for that. You should definitely meet me before Stan.” </p><p>He could feel his brows rise while Bill rolled his eyes. “I think I'm good.” </p><p>“Ouch! I like you.” Richie shrugged off his leather jacket, revealing a truly obnoxious bright blue button-up with a glaring fruit pattern. “Where's Bev kept you all this time?”</p><p>“Far away from you, BFG.” Bev had appeared from the crowd and made her way to hug Richie as well. </p><p>“Rude”, Richie said cheerfully. “Great place, Bevvy. Can I have a tour? Where's your bedroom?”</p><p>“Drinks are this way.”</p><p>“That works too. Always a pleasure, Eds.” Richie threw a wink at Eddie before following Bev towards the kitchen. </p><p>He was left staring after him. All Bill could do was shrug in lieu of an explanation. </p><p>//</p><p>It was around the time everyone got strangely philosophical that Eddie snuck onto the fire escape for a breather. The night was still warm with car fumes and light pollution. </p><p>The sound of the window getting pushed up alerted him to the gangly leg sticking out seconds later. </p><p>“Jesus fuck!” Richie clutched his chest, clearly not having noticed him there. “Did you get smaller somehow?”</p><p>“I'm an average height, Bigfoot.”</p><p>“Believe me, Eds, there's nothing average about you.” </p><p>He had no idea what to say. Richie sat down gingerly, straightening his legs over the edge. </p><p>“I told them I'm coming out for a smoke. What's your excuse?” At his grimace, Richie waved him off. “I won't, don't worry. I'm a year off the nic-o-tine now. I'm just taking a breather.”</p><p>Eddie nodded in relief. “Me too. I'm not good with crowds.” </p><p>“You get lost a lot?”</p><p>He glared at Richie, who simply grinned at him. He had a nice smile. All of his features seemed to be big but he wore them in a way that suited him. Eddie felt the same flash of annoyance as before when Richie was obviously checking him out, his cheeks heating. Except that now, four drinks in, he was smart enough to know he wasn't actually annoyed. He was flustered. Because he was really attracted to Richie. </p><p>A buzz had Richie dig out his phone. “Sorry, just my ex boyfriend. Still wants this. You know how it is.” </p><p>Eddie blinked at him. He'd thought it but here Richie was confirming it. </p><p>“It's not, actually. It's my sister, I lied. I just wanted to bring up how I date men. Exclusively.” </p><p>“Smooth.”</p><p>Richie pocketed his phone again and shrugged. “That's what they call me… Smooth Dick Tozier.” He took a swig from his beer. Eddie ignored him, watching his lips on the mouth of the bottle and swallowing roughly. </p><p>“I'm gay too. Recently out.” He was just saying things now. Right out loud. </p><p>“Yeah, I asked Bev. Didn't wanna embarrass myself.” </p><p>“Embarrass yourself? You? Never.”</p><p>Richie laughed brightly. “It's like you know me already!”</p><p>They were quiet for a while, Richie watching him shamelessly while he only managed swift glances. </p><p>Eddie sighed. “It's been really weird. I've gotten overly conscious of myself like I don't actually know how to be gay.”</p><p>“Yeah. Though I've learned that people don't generally get turned off by me appearing straight...” </p><p>Eddie raised his brows at him.</p><p>“It's my huge dick they're afraid of.”</p><p>It was a testament to the lightness he was feeling that he let out a small laugh. He knocked their shoulders together. “You're an idiot.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, that too.” </p><p>“How long have you been out?”</p><p>“Sort of since 17. More comfortably since 22. Shit’s hard.”</p><p>“Yeah. I think I love it, though.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, big time. I'm way funnier as a white gay dude than a white straight dude.”</p><p>“People think you're funny?” Eddie asked, feigning seriousness. </p><p>Richie beamed. “I think anyone who's said so was paid off by my mom.”</p><p>“Oh, so that's who she was.”</p><p>“I think you're my best friend now.”</p><p>There was a knock on the window. </p><p>“Mike’s here!” Bill yelled through the glass, pointing over his shoulder.</p><p>“Fuck yeah”, Richie grunted as he pushed himself up. “Fucking love that guy. Come on, Eds.”</p><p>//</p><p>Eddie wasn't much of a long-distance drinker. He enjoyed the initial build-up of inebriation but he could never remember to keep it up. By the end of the night he was gathering bottles and cans to the kitchen counter. He rinsed them off and left them to wait for morning in neat rows. </p><p>The living room was settling in for the night. Bev had disappeared to her room a good while earlier with Ben. Mike ended up leaving to get Bill home. It wasn't people Eddie knew sleeping over. </p><p>Someone cleared their throat, making him jump. He turned around to face Richie. </p><p>“Sorry”, Richie handed over another bottle sheepishly. “My, uh, ride just straight up ditched me. You think there's room for one more?”</p><p>Eddie blinked at him. “To stay over?”</p><p>“Yeah. Although, the living room’s camped out. Despite the appearance of my dazzling physique, my back can't actually handle the floor.”</p><p>“Lot of demands for someone asking a favor.”</p><p>“There's not really a very smooth way to ask a fellow adult to share their bed with you. When you didn't end up there au naturel. But I've gotta stand for what's right. Which is having a functional back past 30. Also I make a great omelette in the morning.”</p><p>Eddie huffed out a laugh. “Okay, old man. Come on.” It was okay. He'd been comfortable with Richie all night and his request was reasonable. Even if he was attracted to the man, there was no reason for it to be weird. </p><p>“Keep out? Aw, Edmund, just for me?” Richie preened at his door. </p><p>“Shut up. The floor’s still free, asshole.”</p><p>Richie mimicked zipping his lips. Eddie let him in. </p><p>“I'm more on the left side but, um, make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna get ready for bed.” With that he hightailed out of the room and into the bathroom. </p><p>Locking the door with a click was soothing. It was fine. He'd shared a bed with other men before – taller men too, thank you Mike. Richie was just a guy who needed a favor. Part of that favor just happened to be laying close to Eddie’s body in his bed. It was fine. </p><p>He did his nightly routine, keeping his breathing as even as he could through flossing and moisturizing. When there was nothing else to do, he had to go back. </p><p>Richie was sitting on the edge of the bed in just a t-shirt and boxers. His legs looked somehow even longer, pale skin covered with dark hair. Eddie’s mouth felt suddenly dry as he imagined what they'd feel like under his palms. </p><p>Richie looked up from his phone as Eddie entered the room. “You got any toothpaste I could borrow?” </p><p>He cleared his throat. “For my benefit?” </p><p>Richie nodded with a grin. </p><p>“Bathroom’s the next door on the right. You'll know.”</p><p>Richie saluted and moved past him to the hallway. Eddie stood frozen until sense kicked in. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and considered the light switch for a moment. Seeing less seemed like the best idea. He switched off the ceiling light and opted for the reading lamp on his nightstand. As he got into bed he shot several stress texts to Bev. </p><p>“You've really got three different types of toothpaste, man.” </p><p>Eddie turned to glare at Richie. “Yes?”</p><p>“Nothing. Nothing at all.” </p><p>The subdued lighting did not help his case. Richie set his glasses on the bed before pulling off his shirt and it was all painfully intimate. Eddie struggled to keep his eyes off the expanse of his back. </p><p>Richie got into bed and Eddie turned off the light. They both lied on their backs as the room settled into darkness. Not seeing at all was even worse. He could feel the heat of Richie’s body next to him. As his eyes got used to the dark, he could see Richie's hands resting on his chest. </p><p>There were so many ways he could've read this wrong. He could reach out and find out but it felt an impossible leap. </p><p>Richie yawned and his arms moved. Eddie held his breath as they landed by his sides. The distance between their hands must've been miniscule, the leap shortening if only he dared to take it. </p><p>A light touch met his pinkie. He stayed as still as possible as Richie's fingertips traced the back of his hand. Eddie’s cheeks burned in the dark. </p><p>He didn't even think when the touch moved away. He grabbed Richie’s arm to stop it. Neither of them spoke.</p><p>Richie rolled to his side and Eddie met his gaze. “I can't see for shit so tell me if I'm off”, Richie whispered. </p><p>Eddie stayed stubbornly quiet. Richie leaned over and pressed their lips together. His skin was hot against Eddie's where his hand cupped his cheek. It was a sweet kiss but it only made him burn up. </p><p>As if reading his mind, Richie pushed himself up and brought his leg over him. Eddie held onto his bicep as Richie straddled his hips.</p><p>“This okay?” </p><p>Eddie nodded quickly before dragging him back down to kiss him again. Richie's weight settled on him and it was more than okay. He trailed his fingers over Richie's thighs, enjoying the shiver that ran through him. Richie took a hold of his wrist and guided his hand to his ass. Eddie's hips hitched up at the move. He could feel Richie grin against his mouth. Before he could say anything, Richie rolled his hips against him. So much for forming words.</p><p>They quickly found a rhythm with Richie encouraging him to control the pace. Eddie was lightheaded with it; Richie wanted his hands on him and wanted him to press his body against himself. </p><p>Richie’s mouth moved over to his neck. Eddie was harder than he remembered ever being. He ran a hand through Richie's hair to hear his breath hitch. Through the thin fabric of their boxers he could feel Richie's cock twitching. He wanted desperately to see Richie come. </p><p>His brain was pleasantly fuzzy until it wasn't. </p><p>Eddie slapped his hands over his eyes, feeling shame prickle behind them. </p><p>Richie pulled away a second later. “What's wrong?”</p><p>The dread was like ice water in his veins. He finally had a man he wanted in his bed and <i>now</i> he needed a moment to freak out? </p><p>“You're the first guy I've ever been with”, he blurted, the words jumbling together helplessly.</p><p>“Sorry, what?”</p><p>He dropped his hands to glare at Richie. “You're the first guy I've ever been with.” </p><p>“Oh. <i>Oh.</i>” Richie's eyes widened and he looked down at where he was sitting on his hips. “I thought maybe – Okey dokey!” He got off of him, sitting next to him with his legs crossed. </p><p>Eddie sat up too, bringing his knees to his chest. He was still half hard and in no way comfortable enough to let it show like Richie, whose boxers were almost obscenely tented. “What did you think?”</p><p>“Oh, just that maybe hooking up was how you were figuring things out. But I'm guessing no?”</p><p>He sighed heavily. “I was with someone for almost two years before I came out. A woman. That was this spring.”</p><p>“Ah. So it was a good call not to ask you to fuck me?” Richie scrubbed a hand over his face. “Sorry. Bad habit of deflecting sincerity.”</p><p>Eddie nodded as if his brain hadn't just fried at the mere image in his head. “Yeah. Probably for the best.”</p><p>“Seriously though, we can talk about it. I'll tone it down. I'm not, like, less into you for having some hang-ups.” </p><p>“You're into me?”</p><p>Richie blinked at him. “Um… yes? You miss it over me climbing you like a well trimmed tree?”</p><p>Eddie covered his eyes again. “I didn't wanna assume anything.”</p><p>“Yeah, despite how I look, I don't go humping just anybody.” </p><p>He dropped his hands to show Richie him rolling his eyes. “Please don't call it humping.”</p><p>Richie grinned. “Whatever you say, Edemier. That was some good ol’ dry humping, though. Or do you prefer <i>frottage</i>?” </p><p>He chose to ignore him. “I think I got hit by this being real. My gay <i>first time</i>, eugh. As if me wanting to have sex with men didn't already make it real. But thinking about getting you off was suddenly just too much? I feel really stupid. Like, I'm gay, <i>I know</i>. I guess I'm not used to being faced with things that I want.” </p><p>“You kiss anyone before?”</p><p>“Bill. When we were kids. And then Stan when I'd started working through all this.”</p><p>“No shit? Stan was my first no homo kiss too.” </p><p>He glared at the man grinning at him. “You know how you have thoughts? And then you say them in the worst possible way?”</p><p>“I'm intimately familiar with it.” </p><p>Eddie shook his head and sighed. “You know you can totally still opt out, right? We can pretend this never happened.”</p><p>“I don't want that.” Richie's voice was low and sincere. “I was into you literally the second I saw you.” </p><p>His breath caught in his throat. “Yeah?”</p><p>“For sure. I think I have the hots for cute guys who're unafraid to show how unimpressed by me they are.” </p><p>“You wanna try again, then?”</p><p>“Um.” Richie held his hand to his ear like a phone before moving it by his crotch. “That's an affirmative.” </p><p>Eddie shoved him on his back and pushed his boxers down. “I should be so much less into you.” </p><p>Richie helped him kick off his own as well, his grin only widening. “You're not the first person to tell me that.”</p><p>“Just… let me lead, okay?” Eddie settled between his legs and hovered over him, nervous energy giving way to arousal as he watched Richie's throat work. </p><p>“Uh-huh. Yeah”, he brushed a surprisingly gentle hand over Eddie's cheek, “do what you gotta do, Eds. I'm a fucking pillow princess anyway.” </p><p>He fit their bodies together again. Richie’s hands came to rest on his lower back, feeling him up more than controlling. The friction was almost on the side of too much but Richie was leaking heavily now, smoothing the way. Eddie leaned down to mouth at his nipples, biting at the curve of his pec. </p><p>“You're so fucking hot. I'm gonna come in like four seconds”, Richie panted. </p><p>Eddie lifted his head and met his eyes. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Pretty much.” </p><p>“Then do it.”</p><p>Richie's brows rose before he grinned. “Bossy.” Eddie would've rolled his eyes if he wasn't busy getting his hand on Richie. Richie squeezes his eyes shut and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, Eddie, fuck. Fuck, I just –” He didn't elaborate, instead wriggling a hand between them. Eddie leaned back to watch him press his fingers behind his balls. His hand tightened around Richie's cock and he came with a startled yelp. </p><p>Watching the man in his bed come over himself was nearly enough to do it for him. Eddie got a hand on himself quickly without taking his eyes off of Richie's heaving chest. As soon as Richie managed to open his eyes, he slapped Eddie's hand off his dick and wrapped his long fingers around it. </p><p>“Wanna see you come, come on.” Richie jerked him off without finesse, eyes glued to his face. </p><p>It was easy to let go. </p><p>He might've blacked out for a second because in the next moment he was lying next to Richie, who was still watching him. </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yes. I'm great.” Seeing the dark hair on Richie's chest wet made something in his stomach flutter. “You gotta clean up, though.”</p><p>“A high maintenance man, I see.” Richie reached for Eddie's boxers and wiped down his chest before attending to what was still stuck to Eddie's skin. </p><p>As soon as he'd thrown the underwear towards the hamper and missed generously, Eddie curled up against him, nose pressed to his neck. Richie tucked his chin on atop his head. </p><p>“Thank fuck you're a cuddler.” </p><p>“Shut up, dickwad.”</p><p>“There he is.”</p><p>//</p><p>Eddie woke up too early and too hot. He was wrapped around Richie, his chest to his back and their legs tangled. </p><p>They'd spent some time after cleaning up just talking, sharing stories of their mutual friends. Richie was at home in his bed and easily affectionate. In the dark, Eddie could picture it being his new normal. </p><p>Richie was still fast asleep, but when Eddie moved to get out of bed, he tugged on his arm and without opening his eyes slurred: “Just gimme five minutes and I'll b’ready to go again, baby.”</p><p>“Okay, Richie.” </p><p>“Won't know what hit ya”, Richie mumbled into the pillow, switching off with a light snore. </p><p>Eddie smiled and shook his head at him. He rolled out of bed to pull on some pajama pants before padding over to the kitchen. Bev waved a spoon at him from the table. </p><p>“Hey there, hot stuff. Good night?”</p><p>He opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. “I hooked up with Richie.” As he closed the fridge door, he found Ben behind it with his mouth stuck in a round shape, the day’s paper in his hands.</p><p>“Should I give you guys a minute?” </p><p>“Well you already heard it all, really.” Eddie picked at the label of his bottle as he leaned against the counter. “Richie’s in my room and I'm gonna go back there and try not to be weird.”</p><p>“I'm happy for you, Eddie. He seemed super into you”, Ben said. </p><p>“Yeah. I'm really into him.”</p><p>“Are you good, honey?” Bev asked gently. </p><p>Eddie lifted his gaze from the floor to meet her eyes, giving her a small smile. “I think I am.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i feel like please like me maybe came out in 2014 jesus is that possible idk i gotta get up for work at 5.30 tomorrow<br/>happy last 24h of 2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>